


Newsies in Disneyland

by EstelleMaxwell081206



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net, Cross posted on Wattpad, Disney, Disneyland, Gen, Newsies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleMaxwell081206/pseuds/EstelleMaxwell081206
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if your favorite newsies went to the happiest place on earth? Well now you can find out!*I understand that the timelines don't match up, go with it.*
Relationships: Jack Kelly x Katherine Plumber
Kudos: 5





	Newsies in Disneyland

Working at Disneyland allowed Disney employee Amanda to see and meet some very interesting people. The line moved quickly, Amanda muttering a quick,

"Have a magical day," before the line moved on. Amanda looked up when the flow of guests stopped,

"Next!" She announced, reminding the next person in line to come up.

She looked around, noticing an odd group of six. A cocky-eyed boy, about seventeen, in all blue, worn clothes. A tall boy, about eighteen or nineteen, with an ironed shirt, a vest and tie, who was gripping the shoulders of a smaller boy, about ten, in a bowler hat. A woman, about eighteen, in a long sleeved, floor-length dress in the middle of the summer. A slim boy, about fifteen, with messy blond hair and a cigar sticking out of his mouth. And finally, a shorter boy with dirty blond hair covered slightly with a backward cap, whose clothes were worn and dirty, about fourteen, whose majority of their body weight was on a rickety old crutch.

The boy with the crutch hobbled forward, holding out seven Disney tickets,

"Wes like ta go inta da park, if dat's okay wid youse."

Amanda sighed, it looks like it was going to be one of those days.

\---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---

When Jack, Davey, Les, and Katherine left for the restroom and food option maps, the newsies left started talking.

"Alright, where should wes go first?" Crutchie said excitedly, taking the map and rolling it out.

"Ooooo!" Romeo exclaimed looking at the map upside down, "How about we go to Tammarra Land!"

"Ain't this fancy!" Race shouted louder than acceptable, getting a few weird looks from passerby, "theys gots flying elephants, rockets that shoot youse to the moon, and even trains traveling through unseen places!" The groups excitement was short lived though, as Race's little monologue was interrupted by a cough.

"Excuse me," A sickly sweet voice interrupted, staring at Crutchie and his rickety crutch, "Would you be interested in a wheelchair, sir?"

"Uh, no, I's fine. Thanks, miss." Crutchie said uncertainly.

"Sorry, it's not a choice, you can't take the crutch on the rides." She said, dropping the sickly sweet tone.

"Fine, I's guess." Crutchie said, sighing defeatedly.

"Alright, sir, can I have your name for your wheelchair rental?"

"Uhh, Crutchie Morris."

"Crutchie?" She said, looking up surprised, "Sorry, we can't put that name in our register."

"Uhh," Race said, speaking up, "Youse can puts my name fors his."

"And what's your name, sir?" 

"Race."

"Race, is that short for something?" The worker sighed, feeling as if this conversation wasn't working in her favor.

"Uhh, yeah, Racetrack, Racetrack Higgins."

"Sorry sir, again, we can't put that name for his wheelchair rental."

"My name is Romeo." Romeo said.

"Last name," She said dejectedly.

"Uhh, no."

*sigh*

"Sorry, Miss," The boy's sighed with relief, Katherine was here. Now they could get this over with. "I'm with them, my name's Katherine Plumber."

"Thank you so much!" The worker exclaimed with relief, happy to be done with the odd group. "Here it is!" She exclaimed, bringing out a plain black wheelchair with the 'Disneyland' text on the back.

As Crutchie started the struggle of sitting down, Jack, Davey, and Les came back. 

"Hey Romeo, Race, help me out heres, will youse?"

"Sure, Crutch." Race said as he walked closer to Crutchie, Romeo following him. The two boys picked him up under his ankles and armpits, slowly lowering him into the wheelchair.

"Thanks, guys."

"Sure, Crutch," Romeo said nonchalantly, "just help me find pretty goil here, will youse."

"Sure thing, Romeo." Crutchie said, half laughing.

"Now off ta Tammarra Land!" Jack and Davey exclaimed in unison, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

\---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---

"Wooohooo!" Race shouted and started skipping as they got closer to their destination, "Lets gets on this! Da Buzz Lightyer thing!" 

"I don't know," Davey said uncertainly, "it seems a little violent, specially for Les."

"Oh, let the kid live a little, dontcha, Davey!" Jack exclaimed, picking up Les and putting him on his shoulders, "Youse wants to rides wid me, shortstuff?"

"Yeah!" Les shouted excitedly.

"I's rides wid Romeo!" Race shouted.

"I'll gos wid you, Miss Katherine." Crutchie said, attempting a boy in his wheelchair, and failing miserably.

"You owe me a ride, Plumber." Jack said pointedly at Katherine.

"I sure do, Kelly." She replied, smiling at him.

"Alright, Davey, youse ok riding on da next one." Jack said, Turing his attention to Davey.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it." Davey said, smiling at his friends, "I'll wait for you at the exit."

Katherine grabbed the handlebars of Crutchie's wheelchair and started rolling him towards the end of the line. The rest of the newsies followed.

"Miss, because of your friend's wheelchair, we can take you and your friends right to the front of the line." The worker at the end of the line said, looking at Katherine.

"Oh, that ain't- ." Crutchie started to say, before being interrupted by Race,

"Dat would be great, thanks, sir." 

\---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---

On the ride, Romeo and Race were fighting intensely.

"C'mon, Romeo, I gotta find an angle!" Race said as he wanked the joystick controlling the cart his way.

"Hey! Dat's my line!" Romeo shouted indignantly, wanking the joystick back towards himself.

Soon enough, the two quarreling boys were soon at each other's throats, literally. A few seconds later, after the yanking, the joystick broke off. Leaving to stunned boys to stare at it, before slowly turning to each other and fighting again.

"Hey, Jack," Les piped up curiously, "what are they saying?" He asked, wondering what the two boys in the cart in front of them were doing.

"Uhh," Jack started, unsure, "look, a space caterpillar, that's gotta be worth some points!

\---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---

When the group got off the ride, Davey was waiting for them by the photo booth. 

"Now that's a keeper!" Davey exclaimed, looking at the three photos in front of them. 

Photo number one was of Katherine and Crutchie, mid laugh and smile. Photo number two was of Race and Romeo, at each other throats, and photo number one featured a wincing Jack with his hands over a confused Les's ears. 

Jack left to go get the photos and came back very confused,

"Uhhh, what's an email?"

\---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---

It was lunch time, and Jack was about to ask where everyone wanted to go before Davey started talking. 

"Okay, lunch is already planned especially for someone, but that someone is going to have be blindfolded because it's a surprise. Jack, I have a blindfold for you, Romeo, Race, Guide him and make sure he doesn't run into anything, I don't want security on our backs." 

"Sure, boss!" Race and Romeo said in unison before jumping at Jack and tying a blindfold around his eyes before he could move.

\---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---(*~*)---

After being led through the park, Jack's blindfold was taken off, allowing him a view of the Wild West. 

"Welcome to Frontierland, Jack," Katherine said softly from behind him, "An embodiment of Santa Fe."


End file.
